Monster of Oblivion
by Snowdead123
Summary: A powerful secret society has been chasing a dream demon for decades, but now, they've finally cornered him. He slips out of their grasp, but finds himself faced with the task of hiding and staying alive. Now, stripped of his demonic powers and memories, he is completely human. Unknown to him, the society is still hunting him down, and now, the Pines are the only ones he trusts.
1. Prologue

**AN: HEYYY! What's up? So, I've never written anything like this before. I appreciate if anyone would like to offer their constructive criticism, and I will have my own real life friend read each chapter before hand to tell me what they think. Right now, however, I would like to clarify a few things about the story. This will in fact be MaBill, and I know the summary doesn't say it, but it didn't give me enough space for the summary and the other stuff. If you don't like MaBill, don't fret friends, its not the main plot of the story, its just more of a side thing, but that may changed as the story goes on. BUT, enough of my rambling! Let's begin the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters.**

* * *

Bill dragged his triangular body through the halls of a large, dark building hidden somewhere in the mountain. A dark blue, almost black liquid dripped from his fingertips, leaving a trail behind him. He used to think he was completely immortal, but as the dark liquid fell, and he grew weaker and tired, he started to wonder if that was really true.

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

The sound was the only thing keeping him awake. He focused on it and pushed on through the long corridors.

"Keep going," he thought to himself. "Stay awake. Don't stop to rest or they'll find you."

He stood up against stone wall, the dark blue liquid still falling around his feet, pooling below him.

"I'm going die… Unless I do something." He whispered to himself, in an unbelieving tone. He didn't ever think it was possible for him to be this close to death. It was frightening.

"I need to do something. Now." He continued to whisper, panicked now. "The only way to be away from them is…" he thought, for a moment, and became slightly disgusted with the answer he came up with. "Is too become human."

The mere thought of the word made him want to cringe. _Humans._ So vulnerable, so useless. They only served to annoy him when he wasn't too busy laughing at their stupidity. But now wasn't the time to be picky, as he felt his eyelid become heavier. He just wanted to rest, but knew that he would either die in his sleep, or _they_ would find him and kill him then. He forced himself to stay awake. The amount of energy it was going to take was enormous, and he had to be 100% focused.

He prepared himself, and, if he had a mouth, would have taken several deep breaths. His hands began to glow a light electric blue, and this soon spread to his legs and the rest of his body. A slight twinge of pain formed in his hand and arms. The demon ignored it and concentrated on his own mind for a moment.

"I need to have no memory of any of this, of being a demon. If I do, I risked being found." He thought. The glow became brighter as the light moved and pulsed around him. The twinge grew stronger.

"When I wake up, I'll be human."

He felt himself stretch and change shape. It hurt. It hurt like hell. The twinge became a ripping sensation throughout his body and it felt as though someone had stabbed a dagger in his back and dragged it down his entire body. The blue liquid dripped faster.

Drip… Drip…

Drip… Drip…

Drip… Drip…

The pain momentarily distracted him, but he fought back the instinct to cry out in pain, and instead focused once more on his thoughts.

"When I wake up, all I will remember is my name."

The pain grew too much for him to bear, and he screamed out. All he could hear was the new _human_ blood pounding through his new _human_ ears, and a faint dripping sound. The screamed died in his throat, as it gave out and burned. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a four letter sentence.

"My name is Bill."

As he thought this, a humanoid shape vanished from the corridor, leaving nothing but a dark blue, almost black stain on the red and gold carpet.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah this chapter is up far earlier than I expected it to be. I'm trying to get as many chapters out before I have to go to school, because chances are I won't be able to update during the school week. I will write, just upload. ALSO the characters may seem a little OOC, but it has been 5 years since they first visited Gravity Falls and things changed as you get older. They will start acting a little more like themselves next chapter, but for now they will be weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"Come on Mabel! Over here!" Dipper called to his sister. She ran over to him. It had been a few years since their first visit to Gravity Falls, Oregon. The twins were now 17 years old and both had changed a lot since they were 12. Mabel, now a young woman, dealt with other teenage girls being rude and mean. Dipper was more of a shut in then he used to be. Mabel was still his only friend and he didn't want to make any new ones. He stayed at home and wrote in a journal, or read journal 3. Mabel had worried about him, but he never seemed to notice how strange he acted sometimes.

Caught up in her thoughts, Mabel tripped over a tree root and fell into Dipper, who was standing by said tree. It was singed on one side. She stood up and dusted herself off. She looked at the tree, confused.

"What are we looking for again?" she asked, turning to face him. He continued to stare at the tree and responded.

"Last night I saw a bright light out here. I don't know what it was, but I want to find out." Mabel looked around at all the other trees, which were also burned. She sighed and smiled a little at her brother's strange curiosity.

"How do you know it wasn't just lightning or something?" she questioned. Dipper looked at her, his face was serious.

"It didn't flash, just glowed…" he paused. "And I heard someone screaming." He seemed a bit disturbed by the mention of the scream. Mabel wondered why. What was so bad about screaming?

"I'll go look over there." She announced, pointing off towards the center of the burnt trees. "Okay, Dip?"

Dipper didn't respond. He only nodded his head, and pulled out journal 3. As he flipped through the pages, his sister turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

Stepping out of the trees she found herself in a large circular opening. Strange blue flowers surrounded the opening, and surprisingly weren't scorched like the ground inside of the circle. She scanned the ground, spotting a figure in the center. There was something lying in the center of the circle. She moved closer to it. No, not something. Someone.

She ran now, calling for Dipper

"Dipper, get over here! I found something!" He poked his head out from the trees. Seeing her run towards the center, he quickly followed.

The young woman stood over the man, staring down at him. She soon realized he was not wearing clothing and looked away, blushing a little. Her brother arrived behind her, out of breath. When he could breathe normally again, he spoke.

"What is this guy doing out here?" he asked, looking at Mabel. She shrugged, still averting her gaze from the man. Dipper too noticed the man's lack of clothing and coughed uncomfortably. Mabel, feeling the awkwardness of the situation, decided to at least cover the man with something. She pulled off her sweater and laid it over him. Dipper crouched down and nudged the man's arm. He didn't respond, but did seem to be breathing. He shook him now, hoping for some kind of response. Nothing. He tried a few more things, but none worked. He started giving up, but the man finally moved. He reached his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes, then opening them. He looked at the twins, and sat up, causing a few pieces of blond hair to fall into his face. Dipper, still crouched down, cleared his throat. The man looked at him.

"Um, are you okay, man?" Dipper asked, eyeing him with concern. The man opened his mouth to answer, but his voice failed him. His throat felt dry and it hurt a little. He tried again, this time producing some sound.

"I'm not sure." He whisper, is voice raspy. He could not remember, no matter how hard he tried. He just kept drawing a blank. In fact, nothing around him looked familiar at all. He looked at the blackened trees and the blue flowers, then back at the twins. Something about them seemed vaguely familiar, but any previous memories of them were gone.

Dipper and Mabel watched him curiously. Mabel spoke up.

"Do you know how you got here?" she said, sitting down next to Dipper and the man. He just shook his head.

"No, and I don't suppose you do either?"

She looked Dipper, as he was the one who saw the whole thing last night.

"Last night, I saw something over here. A bright light. Then I heard a scream."

The blond stared at the ground, more confused than before. "Do you think… I was the one who was screaming?" he asked quietly. Dipper could only shrug in response. The man thought for a moment about how his voice was weak. Could that be from screaming? It certainly looked that way, but there was no way he could know for sure. He didn't really know much at the moment.

"Well," said Mabel, breaking the silence. "This is Gravity Falls, Oregon. It's probably best if we don't leave you on your own out here. It's pretty dangerous. You might get attacked by gnomes or something." She said, standing up. The man looked up at her, his expression saying that h thought she was insane.

"Gnomes?" he asked with a small, nervous smile. The thought of gnomes actually existing outside of someone's lawn was absurd, but she seemed serious. Mabel reached her hand out to him, which he took. She pulled him off the ground, causing the sweater to fall off of him. He quickly let go of the blushing girls hand and pulled it back up, awkwardly covering himself. Both Dipper and Mabel began walking and the man followed close behind them, now weary of possible gnome attacks.

"So, what's your name?" Mabel asked, once again breaking the silence.

The man stopped walking. Both twins stopped too and turned around. He only stared forward, dazed.

"What is my name?" he thought. The realization of how much he didn't remember crashed into him. He searched his mind desperately in his mind for any trace of his past or a name. He couldn't remember anything at all. As he searched more, he felt his head begin to hurt, and then it started pounding. Amidst the pain radiating from his head, one thing, a short word seemed to appear out of nowhere in his mind.

Bill

The pain vanished all at once and his head cleared.

"I think…" he started, startling the twins. "I think my name is… Bill…"

Dipper seemed to freeze, his mind thinking back to that day 5 years ago. _Bill_… Mabel just looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. Her brother quickly turned back around and began walking again. Mabel noticed and followed, the man, Bill, close behind

"So… What are your names?" he asked awkwardly. They didn't answer right away, but they replied eventually.

"I'm Dipper," said the boy. "And my sister is Mabel." Upon hearing her name, Mabel snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Bill. She gave a small wave and smiled a bit. He waved back and smiled too. She turned back around. He stayed quiet for the rest of the walk, and couldn't shake the feeling that they knew more than they were letting on.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: YO YO YO. This will be the last chapter for maybe two days or so. I ate a lot a sugar while writing this, and now I'm going to eat some cookies. But that will have to wait until I'm done typing this note. I like this chapter. It's probably not gonna be any better than the others, but I like it because it has an alternate title.**** You ready to hear it? Okay here it goes.  
You can't handle the tooth.**

**You'll see why after you read it. ANYWAY ONTO COOKIES! (Oh yeah and the story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Bill sat on a chair in the living room, picking at the hem of the shirt he'd been given. He had been waiting for the twins to emerge from the kitchen. Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel were in the kitchen whispering furiously about something.

"It's him, Mabel. It has to be him!" Dipper whispered frantically. "He must've caused that light from last night. Maybe he possessed that guy out there!" Panic was evident in his voice, and he was pacing back and forth. "And we let him into the shack!"

Mabel crossed her arms. "And what if it's not him? If it is, he wouldn't be dumb enough to give us his real name. Do you want to kick a possibly innocent man out of our house into the dangerous woods because he just so happens to have the same name as a demon who hates us?" she whispered back. "What if he dies out there?"

Dipper sighed. He knew he couldn't win this argument because Mabel was right. They didn't have enough evidence to say he was the dream demon, but Dipper didn't want to take any chances.

"Fair point. Okay, he can stay for now, but I want to ask him some questions first. Then we'll decide what to do with him." Mabel smiled at this and nodded in agreement. "But!" he started. "We have no way to know if he's lying. Maybe there's something in the journal we can use…" He said, pulling out the journal. But, before he could open it, Mabel shoved something shiny in his face.

"Truth Teeth!" she said excitedly. Don't you think he'd find it weird that we're making him wear false teeth while we ask him questions? Plus, they're dentures. They won't fit in his mouth because he has teeth in the way." Dipper tried to reason with her, but she was already making her way into the living room.

Bill heard footsteps and looked up. He saw Mabel walking in carrying a pair of golden teeth. He stared at them, confused.

"We want to ask you a few questions, but Dipper has trust issues, so you have to wear teeth that make you unable to lie." He continued to stare at her. "It's nothing person, he just doesn't trust, like, anyone." She explained, offering a reassuring smile.

He laughed nervously. "Okay…. Don't know if you'll be able to understand me with all that gold in my mouth, but its fine… I guess…" he trailed off nervously.

Mabel smiled. "Great! Just shove 'em in there and we'll be good to go!" She said, handing him the teeth. He fit them into his mouth awkwardly.

Dipper, who had walked in a moment ago stood next to Mabel in front of Bill. Mabel cleared he throat.

"Now, first question. Do you have any idea how you ended up in that field?" she asked.

Bill struggled to answer her, but managed to form a response sounding like "I don't know".

"Do you know anything about the bright light from last night?" Dipper questioned. His response was a messy sounding "No".

Many questions later with similar answers as the first two, Bill began feeling like a criminal being interrogated. Dipper was asking all the questions now, and he seemed to be getting more and more aggravated with the answers. The last answer he'd given was an "I don't know".

Dipper gave an agitated groan. "What DO you know then?" he asked exasperatedly. Bill frowned, trying to focus on giving him an answer he wanted, because frankly, the kid was really pissing him off. It wasn't 'is fault he couldn't remember anything. Whenever he tried to think of anything past this morning, his head felt like it was going to explode! Dipper continued to watch him. "Well?" he asked.

Bill stood up and ripped the teeth out of his mouth. "I don't remember anything about bright light or why I was where I was earlier. I only know my name, but at this point, I'm questioning whether or not that's even right! If I knew anything, I'd tell you, but I don't and I'm sorry!" he explained, frustrated. "I can't think of anything from my own life, and I'm more than a little freaked out by all this talk of gnomes and teeth that force you to tell the truth. It's crazy and I don't like it! Maybe I knew about it before, but I sure as hell don't now!" he rambled, becoming flustered. He started to pace back and forth, ranting about something.

While watching all of this, Dipper began to think. "Well, if this guy and Bill have anything in common, it's that they both get angry easily."

As Bill continued to rant, his head was pounding and his ears were ringing. His words were turning into slurs and the twins grew concerned. Finally, being unable to take anymore, Mabel walked to him and grabbed his shoulder. He immediately stopped talking and froze.

"You need to calm down, okay?" she said firmly. "Just sit down and breathe." He nodded slowly, not looking at her. Sitting down, he started taking deep breaths, and his headache went away.

"We're sorry you can't remember anything, but getting angry isn't going to help anyone. Right now I need you to stay in the seat and calm down, alright?"

"Alright, Mabel."

Mabel and Dipper met back in the kitchen, whispering again.

"We know he's not lying. And he doesn't remember anything but his name. If he is Bill, he doesn't know it right now. Either that or truth teeth don't work on demons." Dipper concluded.

"Well, what should we do with him? We can't kick him out. He'll definitely die out there, but Grunkle Stan won't want us keeping a stranger in the shack." She added. Dipper thought for a moment about it, and then sighed.

"We'll have to find some place to stay, because there is no way we can hide him from Stan." Dipper continued thinking, while Mabel got an almost decent idea.

"Grunkle Stan has never met Bill, right? He doesn't know who he is, so we can just tell him he's new in town and is willing to work in the shack to stay for a while. That way we can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Dipper nodded his head, seeing no other way to go about this. "I can't think of a better idea, so we'll go with that."

Mabel smiled happily. "We should go tell him the plan before Grunkle Stan-"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?"

Then they heard a scream.

The twins winced. "Too late."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello. I've returned after a few days of not updating, and guess what? This chapter is slightly longer than the other ones maybe I don't know. Well, a crap tone of caffeine later, I bring you chapter 3 of Monster of Oblivion. I'm probably going to stay on the schedule of updating every other day something like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Mabel and Dipper were not sure what they expected to see when they ran into the living room. They certainly had not expected to see Stan sitting on Bill and hitting him with his prop cane. Bill was screaming like a girl. He looked up at the twins and mouthed 'Help me'.

"Grunkle Stan! Stop hitting him with a cane!" shouted Mabel. He looked up and grumbled something about trespassing and got off of Bill. Mabel rushed over to help him up, while Dipper pulled Stan off to the side.

"Who's that guy?" Grunkle Stan asked, looking at Bill, who has being spoken to by Mabel, no doubt apologizing for getting sat on by an old man. Stan looked back at Dipper, waiting for an answer.

"He's here for a… Job interview! Yeah! We knew you need more help around here, and he needed the money, so we decided, why not kill two birds with one stone." Dipper explained, laughing nervously. Stan considered this for a minute and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Dipper coughed awkwardly.

"There's only one problem…" Dipper began. Stan listened, only half interested at the moment.

"He doesn't have a place to stay," Stan, sensing where this was going, opened his mouth to protest. "BUT! Before you say anything, he said he'll work extra jobs around the shack, like cleaning the outhouse and stuff like that in order to stay here…" he trailed off nervously. He twiddled his fingers, waiting for Stan to say something.

Stan stared at him with a clearly aggravated expression. "Any job I want? Any?" he said, emphasizing the last word. Dipper nodded hesitantly. Stan sighed.

"Fine." Dipped let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled in relief.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" he thanked, making to walk over to Mabel and Bill.

"Just one question." Stan said behind him. "What's his name?" he asked expectantly.

"Bill."

Stan made an excuse to leave the room. Maybe he'd seen it wrong, but it had looked like Stan glared briefly at Bill. He dismissed it, however, as he had to go tell Bill that he had a place to stay.

"Bill!" Dipper called from across the room. "You've got a job and a place to stay now." He said excitedly. He honestly had not expected Stan to agree to this, but he was glad he had. Bill smiled thankfully.

"So," he started. "I'm staying and working in the shack?" he asked. Dipper nodded.

"Great! Just one more question."

"Hmm?"

"Where am I going to sleep in the shack?"

"Uh…" Dipper's mind went blank for a second. He didn't think they'd get this far. He silently called on Mabel to help. Well, forced he to really

"Umm… Mabel! This was your plan, yes?" Dipper said, smiling at his sister expectantly. She glared at him and thought.

"Well, you can stay with us in our room?" she looked at Dipper.

"Yeah! We'll find you a sleeping bag or something."

Mabel smiled excitedly. "It'll be like a slumber party!" she giggled. Bill cracked a smile. He couldn't remember if anyone had ever been this nice to him, and for all he knew, no one ever had. His smile lingered as they lead him upstairs to show him around.

* * *

Stan sat down at his desk, which was located in the control room-like area under the shack. He pulled out journal 2. He looked through it, searching for the section on a certain dream demon named Bill Cipher.

He remembered what happened 5 years ago, and even further back. He'd become so paranoid since then that he'd become suspicious of anyone named Bill. Not only that, but the man now working for him and living in his house looked like those old pictures _they_ had shown him. And he'd gotten a message saying Bill had escaped.

However, he didn't have any proof that the man upstairs was Bill Cipher, and he knew how brutal _they _could be. He didn't want to risk some average innocent man getting his brain scrambled because _they_ thought he might be a demon. He'd have to a close eye on him though. It DID seem like a very Bill thing sneak into his home and turn his great nephew and niece against him…

He found the page that showed all the author's notes on Bill Cipher. The 1st journal didn't have much information about the demon in it. At least not any more than 3 did. However the second had the incantation used to summon him. He could always show up whenever he wanted to, but he couldn't escape being summoned. Though _they_ tried already, no one had given him the results of the summoning…

"Hmm…" Stan thought an idea, but quickly erased it from his mind. "I can't just summon him. If he shows up, then I know that guy up there isn't him, but then I'd have The Master of The Mind in my secret room. If that happened, he could get his hands on the gateway…" he was deep in thought, and eventually decided against it. He wanted to slap himself for even considering summoning a demon. Even if he didn't show up, that doesn't mean the guy up stairs is him! This was just a bad idea to begin with. He sighed and stared down at the journal, remembering something.

* * *

"And here's the outhouse!" finished Dipper. The three of them were standing outside next to a small wooden shed. Bill looked inside and grimaced.

"Yeah it's pretty gross. Stan got stuck in there once!" Mabel exclaimed. Bill shuddered at the thought.

"Do you think five minutes in the woods will get me attacked by something? I'd prefer not to get stuck in a dirty wooden box."

Mabel thought, and shrugged.

"That depends. Just don't go on anybody's home. I stepped on an ant-person once, and, let me tell you, he wasn't happy!"

"Ant-people? Not just regular old ants, but, like, and ant-human hybrid? That's terrifying!"

"Yup! They tried to attack us, but we just shined a magnifying glass on them and they ran away!" Mabel laughed. Dipper, who had been present during the ant-person attack, laughed as well. He then chimed in about the Summerween Trickster, and how Soos ate it. Bill, curiously, asked who the Trickster was, and who Soos was. It was then that Dipper forgot to tell Soos about Bill. He ran off, leaving Bill and Mabel alone outside. Mabel told him about the Trickster and how it was made out of loser candy. Then she told him about a bratty 9 year old named Gideon, who tried to force her to date him 5 years ago. She also made sure to include the part about how Dipper beat him up and they help get the shack back. They laughed for a few minutes before Bill asked-

"Why did he even have the shack in the first place?" in between giggles, Mabel replied.

"He blew up Stan's safe with dynamite!" she yelled excitedly. "Only because his first plan failed."

Bill, who was invested in the story, asked one last question.

"What was his first plan?"

Mabel had almost answered him, but then remembered that the man next to her may or may not be a demon that had played a major role in that plan. The conversation had been so normal that she almost didn't believe he could possibly be evil. So, she simply replied, "He tried to trick Stan into handing over the deed to the shack." She lied. He noticed that she didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore, and he wondered why.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: WHADDUP! Queen of procrastination here. I've had this chapter finished for hours and decided to take forever to type it because I am not good at getting things done in a timely fashion. BUT HEY! I said it'd be done by Monday, and where I live it is Monday, so here yah go! I am sooooo far behind on updates, its not even funny. But I blame the fact that my math teacher is still giving us homework (even though we've got 4 days of school left) but I guess that's life. And life is a journey,as I have possibly said before at some point in time. I'm so hyped up on caffeine that I can't think correctly. Its taking me forever to write thing author's note. ANYWAY, I'm rambling. Let's get on with the story, shall we?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Bill sat in the living room watching Gravity Falls Public Access TV, which, according to Mabel, is "always worse than you imagine". But, it was their day off from work they were bored. The twins were glued to the TV.

"If it's that boring, then why are we watching it? It'll probably make us more bored just sitting here!" he exclaimed, frustrated.

Mabel crossed her arms, still not looking away from the screen. "Well, if you wanted to do something else, you could have just said so."

"I said we could go into town and find something to do. Or go out into the woods and look for monsters, which I have yet to see, by the way." He argued.

Dipper hardly looked away from the screen, which was displaying a movie he enjoyed. "Oh you did? I didn't hear you." He said monotonously.

Bill made a sound of great annoyance. "I've been saying for the past hour!"

Mabel sighed. "Fine! We'll go out and explore the woods."

Bill stood up excitedly. "Finally! I've wanted to see those creatures you guys are always mentioning."

The twins followed him outside and to the edge of the woods.

The three wondered around in the dark landscape.

"So, what kinds of thing are there in the forest?" Bill asked. Mabel looked around in thought.

"Well, there are the gnomes, of course, and the Gremloblin, a few vampires and werewolves,"

Dipper butted in. "There's the size changing crystals also. There are more than just monsters in Gravity Falls.

"Yeah! The Sev'ral Timez clones might still be out here." Mabel explained.

The twins went on for a few minutes about the different things out in the woods and Bill listened with slight awe and disbelief. Finally, Dipper was finishing up the list.

"Lake monsters, demons, man eating bats, merman, and…"

"Creepy statues?" Bill asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, those too." He continued.

"No, Dipper. Look!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper looked forward and saw a figure in front of them. It was gray and had a terrified face. It had a stone flashlight gripped tightly in hand and stared straight into Dipper's eyes. He was face to face with a boy made of stone.

He yelped and jump back in surprise. Mabel looked closer at its face, which appeared to be looking at something in mute terror.

"It's so detailed and life like." Bill muttered to himself. He reached out his hand and touched the cold stone. "Almost as if it is alive…"

"I _was_ alive." Whispered a soft voice from behind him. Bill turned around and instantly paled. He was almost as pale as the figure in front of him.

The creature was definitely human in appearance, except for being opaque. It was clearly a young boy, probably 10 or 11 years old. He had the same features as the statue. Exactly the same. Except for his eyes. The statue's, while made of stone and, of course, lifeless, had an emotion in them. Fear.

The child in front of him, however, had a hollow dead-eyes look. They seemed more lifeless the statue's.

Bill, regaining his senses, began screaming.

Mabel and Dipper turned around and saw the ghost. Mabel seemed calm, though she was very unnerved, because the first time they encountered a ghost, one had pretty much possessed her. Dipper, also very unnerved, tried to make Bill stop screaming.

"Who are you?" Bill stuttered out. The figure stared into his eyes.

"Nate." He whispered. Dipper stepped in front of Bill and Mabel.

"Okay, Nate. My name is Dipper." He pointed at Mabel. "That's my sister, Mabel." He finally pointed towards the young blond man. "And that's Bill."

The boy looked at all of them. His face grew scared again.

"You gotta help me, Dipper!" he cried. Dipper looked back at the statue, then to the figure. They were the same boy.

"You gotta save me from the chicken lizard!" he screamed.

Mabel was confused. "Chicken lizard?" she asked. "What's a chicken lizard?"

Dipper pulled out journal 3 and looked through the pages. Bill peered over his shoulder curiously.

"What's that?" he asked.

Dipper noticed the man looking at the book and grew nervous. "Bill could still be a demon, so would it be wise to let him know what the book is? For all I know, he may already know and is just testing to see how much we trust him. However, he could've killed us a million times already. It seems unlikely at this point." He thought to himself. "I'll tell him."

"Well, it's a book that I found that tells about the creatures of Gravity Falls. I'm looking for anything that resembles a 'chicken lizard'."

Bill nodded out of understanding and because he didn't want to give himself a headache thinking about all the mysteries this town had. Last time he thought about it, his head felt like it was on fire.

Dipper continued to search until he found something matching the description. Mabel looked over his other shoulder and read out loud.

"Cockatrice. A creature with the head of a rooster and the body of a two legged dragon. Do not look into its eyes, or you will turn to stone." She finished.

Mabel turned to the stone boy, then back at Nate. She pointed at the statue.

"That's you, isn't it? That thing turned you to stone?" she asked gently. The body nodded frantically.

"Please, help me! The chicken lizard is gonna get me, and then it's gonna get you too!" he shouted in fear.

Dipper read on about the cockatrice.

"To kill a cockatrice, you must force it to look at itself in a reflection. It will look into its own eyes and turn itself to stone."

Dipper looked up from the journal. Bill spoke.

"So, all we have to do is make it look at itself in a mirror and will die…" he frowned nervously. "I don't have any mirrors on me." He looked to Dipper.

Dipper laughed shakily. "Guys, we don't even know if the monster is here anymore. For all we know, it could be dead already." He said, not so confidently.

"Help!" Nate cried out. Mabel looked over at the boy, who was pointing at something in the trees behind Dipper. At first, it just looked like trees and vegetation, but then it moved quickly and snake-like on the ground. She caught a glimpse of its head, which was covered in white and gray feathers. She looked away from the creature and up at Dipper.

"Uh.. D-D-Dipper?" she stuttered. He looked at her.

"What?" he questioned.

She shakily pointed to the monster behind him, horror plastered on her face.

He moved to turn around, but Bill, who'd also seen the monster, grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't turn around." He whispered urgently.

Dipper paled instantly. "The monster is right behind me, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Both Mabel and Bill nodded slowly.

The cockatrice moved its head closer to Dipper's face. He shut his eyes as not to look into its eyes. The monster sensed the movement and screeched. Nate screamed, causing the cockatrice to screech again.

The cockatrice looked at Dipper and stood in front of him. Bill, who was also inches away from the creature, shut his eyes, as did Mabel. The monster screeched once more in Dipper's face.

"So…" Dipper muttered. "Anybody got a mirror?"


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay I'm so so so so sorry for not updating this thing for like a week. There's is no excuse for not updating, I was just being lazy. Unfortunately, I'm going to be busy during this summer, but I will make time for this story because I am determined to finish this thing. And I am not exactly fond of this chapter, but I hope you can enjoy it. I had a bit of writer's block for this one, but I have some more ideas for the next few. But if I have one cool thing I did while procrastinating this chapter, it's that I cosplayed as Bill on the last day of school with a few friends, one of which dressed as Dipper! At least that was fun. My annoying story telling is keeping you from the story isn't it? Sorry, I'll let you read now. OKay, RAMBLING IS DONE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, Bill and Nate stood still for about 5 minutes. The cockatrice continued to watch Dipper, whose eyes were squeezed shut. Nate watched worriedly, but finally gained enough courage to do something. He walked behind Bill and whispered to him.

"The monster isn't watching you. Help us, please!" he pleaded. Bill opened his eyes and saw the monster looking Dipper in the face. He took a breath and bolted.

Both Mabel and Dipper heard his footsteps. Mabel opened her eyes to see him running off into the forest.

"Bill!" she shouted. The creature turned to her and she shut her eyes.

"I'm not leaving, I'm getting help! Don't worry!" he yelled back. The cockatrice roared and moved back to Dipper.

Bill stumbled through the forest, tripping over rocks and stuff sticking out of the ground. He'd planned to go back to the Shack and get and get a mirror, but that was easier said than done. He was lost, but continued to run, hoping to find something. Then he tripped on a tree root and flew forward into a clearing. He fell onto something kind of sharp. Immediately, he yelped and stood up. Looking down, he saw that the ground was covered in a layer of rock. Jutting out of the rocks were large crystals that seemed to sparkle in the sun. Bill leaned in closer to look at them. He saw his other reflection and smiled.

"Mirrors!" he exclaimed happily. "A clearing full of mirrors!" His happiness was cut short by an echo that cut through the silence of the forest. Bill grabbed a crystal off the stones and ran back the way he came.

Mabel starred at her brother, who starred at the monster, who starred at him. The cockatrice's front legs were on Dipper's shoulders and his beak was shoved in Dipper's face. Dipper didn't move or close his eyes. He was too terrified to move, and he couldn't feel his legs. That fact hit him and he screamed again. Looking down at his legs, he noticed with panic that his legs were completely stone.

Mabel looked at Dipper's panic and felt sick. His legs were petrified. She silently prayed that Bill hurry the hell up and help them. Nate looked at Dipper and then at Mabel and frowned angrily. The little boy took a few steps back and took a deep breath.

"Hey chicken lizard!" he shouted. The cockatrice looked over at him and starred into his eyes. Nate smirked and laughed. "You can't kill me, you ugly bird! I'm already dead!" he yelled. The monster screeched and ran towards him.

With the weight of the monster off of him, Dipper let out a deep breath and frowned at his stone legs. He looked back up at his sister, who had tears in her eyes that threatened to falls.

"I'm sorry Mabel. I tried to keep my eyes closed, but-"

Mabel wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and tried to calm her down. She pulled away and wiped away the tears. Dipper looked around.

"Where's Bill? He said he was going to get help, so shouldn't he be back by now?" he asked. A horrible thought crossed his mind. "What if he left us here to die?!" Dipper suggested angrily. Mabel crossed her arms.

"If he said he was getting help, then I believe him." She said firmly. Dipper scoffed.

"Why are you so quick to trust him?" Dipper asked, confused at his sister confidence in him.

She looked behind her brother and saw the blond man running out of the trees holding a shiny rock. Mabel smiled in relief.

"That's why." She said, pointing to him. Dipper strained to see Bill sprinting towards the creature, holding the rock out in front of him. The stone legs were kind of holding him back from turning completely.

Bill ran full speed into the cockatrice, landing on top of it. The monster squirmed under his weight and screeched loudly.

He lifted up the stone and smashed it against the side of the cockatrice's head. He seemed dazed for a second and made a weak squeaking noise. The young man shoved the mirror side of the rock into the cockatrice's face. When it looked up, it was caught by its own gaze and screeched one more time as it froze, turning itself into a statue.

Bill panted and fell off the monster. He lie on the ground and let the rush of adrenalin run out. Now he was winded and starred up into the tree tops, wondering what the hell he just did.

As Dipper watched Bill, he felt a tingling feeling in his legs. Then he realized he felt something in his legs and moved them excitedly. Feeling the blood rush back into his legs hurt a little, but the joy of not having stone legs outweighed the pain.

Dipper's head shot up when Mabel lunged at him and hugged him happily. He hugged he back and let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you." Dipper heard a whisper in front of him. There, standing in front of him was Nate, who was leaning on his statue. The smile on his face was sad, but genuine.

Mabel and Dipper let go of each other. He walked over to Nate and smiled back. Mabel grinned at her brother and the little boy. A loud groaning noise caught her attention and she remembered Bill. She ran over to the stone cockatrice and found him lying on the ground beside it, covered in dirt and scratches. She nudged him with her foot.

The slightly confused and panicked expression he held reminded her of when they found him. He seemed to make that face often in these kinds of situations. "Eh, he'll get used to it." She thought. He looked up and offered her a small smile.

"Can you help me up? I can't feel my feet." He stated with a nervous laugh. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the ground.

He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. Mabel, who was grateful that Bill saved Dipper from being stuck in the forest and having legs made of stone forever, that she hugged him. He was taken by surprise and stiffened. Then he hugged her back, his face getting red.

"Thank you, Bill." She thanked quietly. He smiled and replied,

"You're welcome, Mabel."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow, I am so sorry. Its been kind of awhile since I updated. I haven't even been busy for like a week now. I have been doing absolutely nothing for a week and I am so sorry for not writing. I would promise to never do that again, but I wouldn't keep it because I am gonna be busy in a while. IN OTHER NEWS I don't have writer's block anymore. The last chapter killed me and now I'm back. Also, Happy late-ish Birthday Alex and Ariel anyway, I should shut up so you can read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Another customer walked into the Shack and Bill sat at the counter, waiting for the person to finish the tour, buy something, and leave. He was bored and began pondering the wonders of the universe.

"_Do other places in the world have weird creatures?" _

"_Am I insane, or is the world insane?"_

"_Is the universe even real?"_

"Sir. Sir. Sir!" Bill snapped back to reality and looked at the annoyed customer in front of him. The woman dropped her stuff on the counter and continued to glare at him. He glared back as he scanned all the items and shoved them back over to her. She turned away and walked out the door. Bill stared forward for a while and then stared at the ceiling.

"_What if I never remember anything about my past?"_

He tried to force himself to remember something, but the headache that came with remembering started again. It infuriated him to no end that he couldn't remember, and it put him in a bad mood. Another person walked in.

"Hello, do you know where I can find Stanford Pines?" a voice from a few feet away said. Bill looked up and saw a man with a suit and a red fez, similar to Stan's. He had dark-grey hair and a mustache. He was tall and very thin.

"Um I think he's outside giving a tour. Just wait till he comes back." Bill replied before picking up the nearest thing to read, (one of Wendy's magazines) and ignored the man. The man, however, continued to watch Bill. Bill took notice, but still ignored him.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" the man in the suit asked. Bill put the magazine down and looked over at the man. He was staring at him with curiosity and a bit of suspicion?

"What would he be suspicious about? Do I really just look like a jackass?" Bill thought. He really didn't want to deal with annoying men in suits asking unnecessary questions. But, he didn't seem to want to stop watching him, so might as well humor him, right?

"My names Bill." He answered and shoved the magazine back into his face. The man continued to look at him, his face getting more suspicious than before. Now Bill was more annoyed than ever.

"Is this guy really just going to stand there and stare at me until Stan gets back? Seriously?!" he thought angrily.

"Hmm. Got a last name?" asked the man. He was closer than before, and it actually kind of unnerved Bill. He put down the magazine and thought for a second, but the headache flared so he stopped. Instead of answering, he asked a question of his own.

"What's your name? You tell me that and I'll tell you my last name." He suggested. Bill figured it'd give him more time to think of a fake last name. The man glared at him, and Bill glared back.

"My name is Joshua Miller. What is your last name?" he asked more firmly than last time.

Still having not thought of a last name, Bill blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

"Jones. My last name is Jones." He rushed. The man's gaze seemed to soften a bit, but was still hard.

"Bill Jones?" he asked for confirmation. Bill nodded. Just then, the door swung open and a group of tourists walked in, being led by Stan. He said something about no refunds and turned away from the group. He started to walk over to the door to the living room, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man.

"Hello, Stanford. How have you been?" the man asked, smiling an unsettling smile. Stan looked nervous, but regained his cool posture.  
"Oh, hey Miller. I'm good, how 'bout you?" he asked, taking the man into the living room. As they were walking, the man, Joshua, looked back to smile creepily at Bill. He shivered.

The gift shop was full of kind of sweaty tourists and annoying small children, and Bill hated all of them at the moment. He hated this job, but he needed a place to stay and guides around Gravity Falls. Speaking of guides, Dipper and Mabel went out into the woods to look for some kind of fairy or elf or something. He would have much rather gone with them, but he had to work. It sucked, but he'd deal with it.

The door opened and Bill looked up, expecting it to be another annoying customer, but instead it was the twins. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with anymore customers.

"Excuse me sir, what other sizes does this shirt come in?"

Oh right. There were still customers here. The twins would have to wait then.

"Stanford, Cipher hasn't been located yet… but that man in the gift shop DOES resemble our old friend, doesn't he?" Joshua asked slyly. Stan frowned at him.

"I already considered that, but he hasn't made any moves yet. If he was here, he would have gotten to the Gateway already. Plus, he hasn't been a human for over 50 years. Technically it's been even longer for him. How likely is it that he decided to go back now?" Stan questioned.

Joshua sighed. "Well Stanford, we're running out of ideas of where he could be. If he was still alive, we'd be able to track him down, but he is nowhere to be found. So he's either dead, or a human. That guy out there looks like he used to, AND his name is Bill." He paused. "Of course, he said his last name was Jones, but that is a very generic last name. He was hesitant to give it to me." Joshua explained. Stan crossed his arms.

"If I see anything suspicious, I'll tell you, but he hasn't done anything yet. The other society members can be…" he searched for the right word. "… Kind of impatient." He stated slowly.

Joshua nodded. "I can understand why you would be hesitant to tell them. Alright, fine. You can wait until you see him do something suspicious, I won't say anything." He smiled his creepy smile and held out a hand to shake. Stan hesitantly put his hand out as well and shook on it.

Joshua walked towards the door to the gift shop. "I'm glad we had this chat, Stanford." He said before waving. Stan waved back and let out a breath of relief.

Footsteps echoed through a long, dimly lit hallway. The person who was making the footsteps arrived at a door and entered the room behind it. The room was darker than the hallway, the only light be from a few candles all around the room.

"Hello, sir." The person spoke.

"What have you learned from Mr. Pines?" a man in front of him asked. His voice was deep and scratchy, and it echoed in the room. The other man in front of him smiled.

"I think he might know something about it. Actually, I believe he knows the exact location of Bill Cipher."

The man with the deep voice made a surprised noise and stood up from his seat. "Did he tell you where?" he asked, borderline excited.

"No sir, but I think the others might be able to squeeze it out of him." He suggested slyly. The other man sat back down.

"I think I can send a few men for him. Thank you, Mr. Miller. You've been very helpful."

"You're welcome, sir."


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello friends. I've returned, on time for once. I really like this chapter. I'm not sure why, I just do. The Italics are Stan's memories in this chapter. That's all I really have to say, except that I know Bill might seem extremely OOC here, but he's not demon-y yet. ANYWAY now back to your regularly scheduled program.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. I feel like I don't have to say it anymore, but I'm too paranoid to stop.**

* * *

Stan sat down in the chair in front of his work desk under the shack. A picture of the twins sat in front of him. He looked at Dipper's face, and then to Mabel's. He had been on edge for a few days now since he told Joshua about Bill. He wasn't sure he really trusted Joshua not to tell them, but he had known him for a long time. He'd been one of the only members of the society to try to help him after…

"Stanley…" he said to himself. He recalled the events that happened over 30 years ago, when the society lost their greatest weapon and two of its best members. Stan regretted not listening to his brother. It would have saved them the trouble and him the loss. He swore it felt like it was a million years ago. Not even close…

"_Stanford! Meet the newest member." The young man, Stanford, looked up from the papers he was sorting through. There was his brother and another younger man. The younger man looked about 17 and had blond hair. He also appeared very nervous to be in this building with these people._

"_Stanford, this is William Cipher. William, this is my brother Stanford." Stanley introduced the two. Stanford offered his hand to shake, and William obliged shakily. Stan laughed._

"_Don't be so anxious, kid. It's not that bad being here." He joked. William laughed nervously._

"_Sorry. I'm just a little nervous being here. I mean, only people who the society trusts are allowed to be in this area of the building. I don't feel like I belong here." He explained quietly._

"_What, do you think you shouldn't be trusted, Cipher? You trying to say something?" he asked with fake suspicion._

_William put his hands up in defense. "N-no sir! That's not what I meant at all!" he stuttered. Stan laughed again. Stanley laughed too._

"_I was just kidding, kid. No need to be freaking out on me." He said with a teasing smile. Bill calmed down and laughed nervously again._

"_Oh. Sorry." He apologized. "And, uh, you can call me Bill." He added with a small grin._

"_Alright, Bill. So, has my brother shown you around yet?" Stan asked. Bill shook his head. _

"_Well then, let the Pines twins give you the grand tour!" he announced._

_They showed him the basic things, like where the bathrooms were and all the emergency exits and such. And then, there was the best kept secret of the entire society, maybe of Gravity Falls. The one thing Bill had to know the most about. It was his assignment to watch it, after all._

_Stanford and Stanley walked the young man into the room and locked the door behind them. Bill wanted to ask why they had to lock the door, but he was distracted by the glowing orb in the center of the room. It was bright blue and covered the entire room in a blue glow. He stared at it intently, but snapped out of it when Stanley but a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Don't stare at it for too long." He advised. Bill laughed nervously again._

"_Sorry." He apologized. Stan noticed he seemed to do that a lot. Stanley led him over to the other side of the room, to a set of controls._

"_Here is where you will be working. All you need to do it monitor these things here," he explained, pointing to a meter of some sort and a few switches and dials. "If you can do that, you'll be fine." He finished._

_The blond man relaxed a bit. He looked down at the controls, seeming to understand. Jokingly, he asked, "And what if I can't do that?"_

_Stanley and Stanford looked at each other and back at Bill. "Well," started Stanley. "If you can't do that, then we are going to have a reeeeeaaaaally big problem." Bill's more relaxed demeanor disappeared and he reverted back to being silent. He looked back down at the controls. _

"_So," Bill broke the silence. "I have to monitor and make sure it doesn't get out of control." He took a deep breath. "Are your superiors sure they made the right decision getting me to do this? Do you think they really trust a 17 year old kid with something THIS powerful?" he asked with a slightly frightened expression. _

_Stanley nodded, not really thinking about Bill's question. "If the Society thought you were good for this job, they wouldn't have put so much trust it you, would they? I have no reason to doubt their judgment."_

_Stan watched his brother fiddle with some of the buttons on the controls and thought about the project they were working on. This kid, Bill, must be thinking that there's a lot of pressure on him not to screw up, but if only he knew about the giant machine they were building in their basement. If he was worried about monitoring this thing, then he would have a nervous breakdown at the sight of the big glowing triangle under the shack._

_The more time Stanley spent explaining what each thing did to Bill, the more nervous Bill seemed to get. He even started fidgeting a bit, and Stan started to agree with his thoughts on the Society making a mistake. "Who knows," he thought. "Maybe it's just first day jitters." Stan continued to watch them, completely unaware of the events to come._

* * *

"So, Bill, where did you come from?" asked Soos. He was made aware of his existence and was also warned about who he might be. Still, it was good to know where you're co-workers are from; even it might be a weird space-y dimension.

Bill shrugged, deciding not to try to remember. "I don't really know. I just kind of woke up in the woods." He explained without much interest. He wasn't really enjoying this conversation. Everything Soos asked him had to do with where he was from, or when did he get here. It took to much effort to remember, and he didn't want to spend the money he doesn't have on pain killers for his migraines.

Dipper and Mabel had got back from their adventure in the woods and Bill's shift had ended. Soos just happened to be around, so he joined the conversation. They were sitting in the gift shop around the counter. Bill almost felt bad thinking it, but he didn't like Soos all that much. He seemed dumb, but not really. His stupidity just didn't feel completely real. Something about Soos just rubbed him the wrong way, and it unnerved him to a point of being physically uncomfortable. He realized in the past few days that he really hated not knowing things, which meant that he was constantly in a somewhat of a bad mood. There was a lot he didn't know, especially about himself. But whenever he tried to think about what he did know, he start thinking about what he didn't know and gave himself another head splitting migraine. He felt another one coming on.

"I swear," he thought to himself. "These headaches are getting worse."

"What headaches?" he heard the familiar voice of Mabel Pines. He looked over at her with momentary shock, which was then replaced with a slightly frustrated expression.

"I didn't know I was speaking out loud." He said to himself. It wasn't the first time he found himself saying things out loud. He sighed, annoyed at himself. "To answer your question, I get headaches when I think too much." He answered her.

Her face changed from concern to a confused half smile.

"Doesn't everyone get headaches when they think too much?" she asked. Bill sighed and leaned on the counter next to the register.

"I don't know about you, but my headaches feel like I just got hit in the back of the skull with a sledge hammer." He explained tiredly. Mabel's concern returned, and Dipper listened in on the conversation with mild concern as well.

Dipper chimed in. "That doesn't sound healthy." Bill shrugged it off.

"Whatever. Do you guys have anything I can take to make my head stop hurting?"


End file.
